hellskitchenfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Guitar652/Hell's Kitchen Quitters Retrospective
I want to start this off with a bit of a tangent. One of the biggest pet peaves I have in reality TV is people who quit. It shows that the person did not have the will to continue, and that they wanted to take the easy way instead of getting eliminated normally. And in a show like Hell's Kitchen, there have been some people that have quit through out the seasons, and given that I posted Episode 1310 earlier today, I figure that a retrospective page for the quitters was warranted. For this post, I'm only focusing on people who choose to send themselves home. I am not counting medical exits, or people who got eliminated in the middle of service. Also, any comments that I say about the chefs are my own opinion. Jeff (Season 1) Figures that the first season had the first quitter ever. Jeff was pretty much the black cloud for the red team in the earlier episodes, all because he was a poor cook. The worst part about him however, is that he does not take responsibility for this mistakes, always claiming that he has never been in a brigade before, even though this is the first season, and about 66% of the contestants that time were not professional chefs. It came to a head in the third service where he performed poorly on meat, and when Ramsay called him out on it, he called him an asshole. When Sous Chef Mary-Ann caught him saying that, he decided to walk out, never to be seen again, and losing any little respect his teammates had of him. Vanessa (Season 4) I did say that I was not a fan of people who quit, but for Vanessa, she's seen in a bit of a better light than most. While emotional, she was a dedicated member on the red team, and during the fourth service, seemed to be making a comeback. But then, some hot oil landed on her hand, and she sustained a second-degree burn. While it was treated at the hospital, she was still feeling pain. It got to the point where in the fifth episode, she decided that she could not continue any longer, and told Ramsay that she would be leaving. It's a shame because it's one of those instances where you's wonder what could have been. Although I should mention that in an interview after leaving, Vanessa stated that if she did not leave then, she would have lost use of her hand. Ji (Season 5) Speaking of what could have been's, Ji is possibly the biggest case on this blog. From the start, she came off as the one to beat as her signature dish was the best ones of the season. However, during prep for the second service, she slid on oil, and sprained her ankle. Despite that, she decided to continue with service, and her performance did not drop at all. However, after being wheelchair bound, she ultimately decided that she would no longer of use to the red team, and told Ramsay at elimination that she wanted to leave. Despite her teammate's insistence that she stay, her wish was granted, and we would never know how far she could have gone. Joseph (Season 6) Now this next one might be questionable on why it's on here, but hear me out. Joseph is well known for being one of the more infamous chefs to ever compete due to his poor attitude, and huge arrogance. However, it all came to a head at the second elimination ceremony where, instead of saying who the nominees were, he decided to make himself look smart by saying "they can speak for themselves". However, Ramsay was not an idiot, and when confronted by it, he took off his jacket, and was ready to go and beat the shit out of Ramsay. But, Ramsay kept his cool, and sternly told him to leave. So why is this considered a quit? Two reasons: 1) He literally took his jacket off, which is a symbol on how much he did not care about the competition, and 2) he was about to beat up Ramsay, and if you were wanting to beat up your employer, do you think they deserve to be around that long? Andrew (Season 7) In one of the more stranger moments, Andrew creeped everybody with his love of raw meat, and wanting a walk in fridge with the prize money. In the second service, he made the "smart" decision to mix in soupy mashed potatoes with a fresh batch, and that led to an argument where Ramsay kicked him out of service. However, he felt that it was actually eliminated, and decided to walk out despite Jean-Philippe trying to convince him to stay. Gina (Season 11) Another case of the stranger moments, Gina is regarded by fans as the most useless female chef in the shows history. While she tried to be funny, her efforts came off as annoying and got her alienated with her teammates. Oh, and her cooking was terrible as well. Eventually, after an argument with Nedra, she decided to cut her losses, and leave before the next challenge could start. Simone (Season 12) Now the people I listed earlier left in different ways, but Simone was the first person who literally gave up after she got nominated. She was not the best cook on the red team that season, and it was becoming clear that her teammates did not want her around. So, before Ramsay could announce who the eliminated person was, she told him that she'll leave, though whether or not she was going home that night, is still up to debate. Joy (Season 12 Yep. Another one in the same season. While Joy was the most consistent chef on the red team, I was not a big fan of her due to her condescending attitude, and her sexist attitude towards Scott. However, on the second black jacket service, she was shown to be screwing up on the fish station, and was shown to unravel because of it. It all came to a head when, after Ramsay tried to explain to her not to send the fish before the garnish, she literally called it quits, and left. This is considered by fans as the most shocking moment on the show, but I fell it's also the most insulting one. First of all, this is the second black jacket service, so you'd think that behavior like that would be gone long ago. Secondly, Joy was clearly too arrogant by that point to listen to reason. And thirdly, that moment proved that she could not handle the growing pressure, and chose the worst way to get out of it. Aaron (Season 13) The last person at the time of this post to quit, Aaron had some ups and downs toward to competition, but in episode 10, he was starting to wonder if he wanted the prize. Then, when he was nominated for elimination, he flatly told Ramsay that he did not want to be in Hell's Kitchen any longer and wanted to leave. Like with Simone, I can't tell if he thought that because he did not think he could win, or something else. But, regardless of that, it was a pretty disappointing moment that he gave up without even trying to fight back. Category:Blog posts